callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
FMG9
The is a machine pistol featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 as a secondary weapon. It was cut from Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Campaign The FMG9 appears in the mission "Turbulence". Multiplayer The FMG9 is unlocked straightaway in one of the default classes. It has a high rate of fire, high damage up close and a large magazine. However, the FMG9 also has very high recoil, short effective range, and moderate sway, limiting its effectiveness outside close range. It has also one other minor flaw; similarly to the PP2000 from Modern Warfare 2, its initial switch time is quite slow, as the player must unfold the weapon before it can be used. Switching to the FMG9 upon spawning is highly recommended to avoid this. Sleight of Hand Pro can also mitigate this. The FMG9 is a popular choice with Akimbo due to its high damage and rate of fire, and high recoil. Steady Aim makes Akimbo even more effective. The iron sights are not very helpful, as the gun's considerable recoil throw off the sights considerably, so it is best to avoid mid to long range combat. Extended Mags can also be useful if one wants more firepower without giving up the ability to aim down the sights. After a patch, the FMG9's hip fire spread was expanded and its recoil was increased after Infinity Ward received several complaints from players calling the weapon "overpowered", especially with Akimbo. Like the other machine pistols in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, the FMG9 has a slower rate of fire when used with Akimbo. The patch prior to this one actually increased the rate of fire, which was an unintentional mistake. Due to this, a very common tactic was for players to run around with Akimbo FMG9's. The Wii version never recieved this patch, and the tactic still persists on that platform becuase of this. The FMG9 also appears in the Infected game "Knife vs FMG-9", where it has Akimbo. Attachments *Silencer - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Akimbo - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 7. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 8. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 10. Survival Mode The FMG9 is available in Survival Mode at level 37 and costs $1500. Gallery FMG9 MW3.png|First person view of the FMG9 FMG9 Iron Sights MW3.png|Iron sights of the FMG9 FMG9 Reload MW3.png|Reloading the FMG9 FMG9 Unfolding MW3.png|The FMG9 being unfolded FMG9 Stats MW3 CreateAClass.png|FMG9 stats FMG9 3rd person MW3.png|The FMG9 in third-person, both folded and unfolded Slung FMG9 MW3.png|The FMG9 strangely with Red Tiger camouflage FMG9 Akimbo Third Person MW3.png|Akimbo FMG9 in third person FMG9 Third Person MW3.png|FMG9 in third person Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare The FMG9 was cut from Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare, with evidence of its existence found in the game files. Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *The gun's serial number is "025960", the same serial number as the F2000. *Strangely, the rear sight is never used. *The word "FMG" is legible on the side when it is unfolded. *The FMG9 was seen with Red Camouflage in a trailer, but camouflages are not applicable to secondary weapons in the final game. *In third-person, the FMG9 is always unfolded, but it still needs to be unfolded when a player first switches to it or picks it up. *The FMG9 is the weapon featured in the picture for Akimbo. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Machine Pistols Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Cut Weapons